His Forever
by chronicartist
Summary: What happens after Finn dies. This is a story of love and lust. Puckleberry. Smut in later chapters.
1. Begginings

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of the characters..I would very much like to, but I don't.

This story is just something that I would really like to happen. I've been a Puckleberry shipper for some time now.

The stuff in italics are flashbacks

* * *

She wasn't sure what had led to this. What had brought them here, together. The man standing before her his arm braced against the door, his hazel eyes begging her not to close it, looked like a kicked dog. She didn't even get a moment to speak before he reached for her and crashed his lips down upon hers. Her mind raced as he kissed her, memories of all their shared time flooding back in a barrage of color and emotion.

_He was gone. The man she loved, the one she had been planning to be with forever was dead. Taken too soon for reasons beyond anyones control. She had come back here hoping to find peace with it, to lay him to rest in song and then to never have to feel this empty pain again. As more and more tears fell she blinked them away, hardly registering she was no longer alone in the hall. She felt him watching her before she heard him there beside her, his finger lifting her chin, her puffy eyes glancing up at him seeing a similar pain in his. She threw herself against him, her arms wrapping around his body and her head buried against his chest, as he stroked her long brunette hair and just let her cry. _

_As the tears gave way she chanced another look at him from under her lashes. He looked distraught, but for what she couldn't be sure. _

"_Noah?" She asked softly, a hiccup following his name, the name only she, his mother and his little sister were allowed to speak. _

"_I'm here Rach." He replied, his gaze finding hers. _

"_He's really gone... isn't he..." She said as though finally realizing this horrible statement was indeed true. _

"_He is. But he will always be with us in some way." _

_She looked at him in what could be considered awe and untangled herself slightly from his arms. Confusion showing in her face, at his all too put together insight into the fact his best friend had died. _

"_You don't sound like yourself." She said quietly. "You sound like you used to when we first met as children." _

_He looked down at the small girl and shrugged. No real answer coming since he didn't quite know himself. Instead he changed the subject. "Lets go get coffee at the Lima Bean, Ok?" _

_He posed it as a question but he knew she would say yes, she always did when it came to him. He watched as she attempted to dry her eyes on the sleeve of her coat and reached for her hand when she seemed as though she was ready to leave. With one last glance at the memorial for their mutual friend, they left the hall together."_

His lips pulling away from hers brought Rachel back to reality. The man before her looked as though he was afraid she would push him away, afraid she would reject him, and she moved away from him only to open the door to her small apartment and step aside.

"Please come in Noah."

* * *

Noah Puckerman didn't need to be asked twice he entered the room, taking in his surroundings quickly before his eyes fell back unto Rachel. Moving towards her, ready to gather her back into his arms and continue where he had left off, he stopped. She looked hurt, confused, sad, and all together lost. She didn't look like herself, she didn't look like his star. He took a step back choosing to move past her and take a seat on her couch, patting the soft furniture beside him and watching for her reaction. Every inch of his body screamed at him to grab her and show her how much he needed her, and he had to stiffle a chuckle as he remembered the first time he had felt that way.

_They had been spending a lot of time together since that day in the hall. Him taking a train to New York and staying on the couch of her shared apartment any chance he got. More then once she had told him he'd might as well move in, since he spent so much time there, and today was no different. He reclined into her sofa, mindlessly flipping through channels on the small television in front of him, trying to find something to pass the time until she got back from work. He had considered going to see her at Spotlight, the ridiculous diner she worked at, claiming that is was her penance she had to pay if she ever wanted to be on Broadway, but her manager had been more then firm about him not returning after he almost maimed a customer for slapping her ass the last time. The sound of keys in the door brought him out of his thoughts and he jumped up and hid behind the couch, eyes peering around the corner as he watched her enter the room. _

_The tiny brunette opened the door, chatting incessantly at the Latina girl who had become her best girlfriend over the last year. The taller girl looked exasperated as she said something about needing to change out of the silly uniform and meet up with her girlfriend, causing Rachel to nod and go silent. Santana gave the smaller girl a tight squeeze before disappearing into one of the makeshift rooms in the loft, clearly going about with getting out of her work attire. Taking the chance of them being alone Noah waited for Rachel to enter the kitchen and stick her head into the fridge before coming up behind her and grabbing her playfully around the waist. _

_The shriek the tiny diva let out in terror, was enough to make Santana come running from the bedroom half dressed and Puck to fall to the floor in a fit of laughter. As recognition crossed the brunettes face, anger quickly overtook the happiness she had in seeing the man who was her very best friend. _

"_NOAH PUCKERMAN! I am going to get you for that!" Rachel fumed, her tiny form shaking. "That wasn't even the least bit humorous, I thought I was being attacked." She said her voice softening to a whisper, hurt shining in her beautiful brown eyes._

"_Sorry Rach. I just wanted to surprise you, not to upset you" He said standing up and reaching for her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Hows about I buy you a nice dinner tonight at your favorite vegan place to make up for it?" He asked her clearly trying to smooth things over. _

_She nodded softly and returned his hug. "Thats a start Puckerman." She said with a hint of teasing to her voice. _

_He nodded solemnly in response, accepting that he was going to have to do more then buy her a nice meal to make up for that trick. "Anything you want my hot little Jewish American Princess" _

_She quickly let him go and rushed off to change. Leaving him standing in the small kitchen with a less then pleased Latina. "What the hell Puckerman." Santana scoffed at him, distest for his upsetting the other girl evident in her voice. "She was just saying how much she missed you and then you pull that shit?" _

_Puck looked at her annoyance flitting across his features before he gathered himself and shrugged in his signature manner. "Relax Satan. I'm fixing it." He muttered his response really not caring what the girl he had once dated thought of him. _

_Just as Santana was about to reply, the small brunette appeared again. Her tiny red uniform having been discarded in her room, she now wore a navy dress that was fitted in the top and flowed outward into a skirt that landed about mid thigh. She had let her hair down so it now fell freely over her shoulders and she had applied just the tiniest bit of makeup and completed the look with some black stilettos. She looked a true New Yorker in every sense of the word, and Puck intook a sharp breath as he attempted to keep his cool. _

"_How do I look" Rachel questioned, as so many girls before her had. And he could do nothing but blink before replying with one simple word._

"_Beautiful"_


	2. Confusion

Eeeep! So glad you guys already like it :D

This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm going to try and update as often as I can!

The second chapter. A bit shorter but here you go.

* * *

Rachel watched as Noah patted her couch and hung back from him, her nerves clearly showing through her usually strong demeanor.

"Noah...I..." She didn't know where to start.

She was confused, the last time they had been together had been over a year ago, before he had broken her heart, before she had screamed at him to stay the hell out of her life. And now they were here. Him sitting on her couch looking like he would break if she did or said the wrong thing. And he had kissed her like she was the air he needed to breathe, and her mind was racing in conflict, the prospect of jumping back into his arms being weighted against the inevitable heartbreak it was sure to cause. She remembered the first time she had weighed the decision to be more then just his best friend, she would always remember that night.

_Dinner had been fun and after the meal she had drug him into the nearest karaoke bar for a duet, the second part of his punishment for scaring the daylights out of her. They had picked a song and her had ordered her a drink, something sweet and full of bubbles. Her drink was half finished when their names were called and she had practically wrenched his arm from the socket pulling him onto the small stage. As their voices faded away at the end of the song and the applause rose from the crowded bar she sensed him watching her. _

"_What Noah?" She asked the drink making her more then a bit giddy. _

_Puck smiled in response and shook his head as though clearing away some thought. "Nothing Rae, How about another drink?" He motioned to their waitress, who came hurridly over and took his order, shooting him a ridiculous flirty smile and taking a moment to touch his muscled arm and giggle at something, even though he hadn't said anything remotely funny. He turned back to Rachel after the waitress had left and grimaced inwardly when he saw the fire in his friends eyes. "Hey don't worry about her Rach, I don't have any interest in hooking up with her"_

_Rachel looked up at him, and a wave of emotion hit her as she caught his gaze. "Why not?" She whispered. "She's pretty, and I'm guessing she'd fall into bed with you in an instant..why wouldn't you want to hook up with her?" Her voice was softer then normal as she attempted to hold his gaze. _

"_I just don't" Puck replied, attempting to end the conversation there, and go back to the fun they had been having. _

"_But why not?" Rachel questioned him again, her voice raising in clear annoyance. "You tell me everything Noah...Why wouldn't you want to hook up with her?" _

_Puck sighed resigning himself to having to tell her or lie. He chose the former, mixed with the latter. "Cause I'm interested in someone else. And I don't want to fuck it up." _

_The brunette shrugged, and downed the rest of her drink. "Whatever you say Puckerman." _

_Puck groaned wishing that he didn't recognize that tone of voice. "Rae com'on I told you why, you can't be mad at me." He pleaded with her, really not ready to tell her the full reason. _

_She just sighed in response, "I just thought you trusted me Noah." _

_They had finished the next round in silence and after paying had left the bar without another word to one another. As they walked home on the warm April night, she stayed a few steps ahead of him refusing to look at him or speak to him. Puck was furious. She didn't have the right to treat him like this, to push him away. Rachel on the other had was just sad, and confused. _

_Lost in thought about why it could possibly matter so much, she barely realized they had arrived back at the apartment. Turning around to face him she sighed heavily. "You don't have to tell me the whole story Noah, I trust you. Even if you don't trust me." _

_He wasn't sure if it was completely lost look on her perfect features, or the sad tone of her voice but something inside him snapped and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him roughly, his lips hovering over hers. "You're the only one I trust." _

_He had smashed his mouth to hers hard, a low growl coming from his throat when she gasped against him. They had kissed before, years ago, but this was different. Before it had been two stupid teenagers trying to get back at someone, now it was just them, no fake relationship, no ex-boyfriend/girlfriend to make jealous. It was him and her and they were as close as two people could be without being lovers. Yet as his tongue grazed hers, her heart stopped, all to soon though he pulled away and pushed the door open stepping into the dark apartment. _

"_What...what the hell just happened..." Rachel whispered to herself, looking at the spot he had just been standing, wondering about what this meant for them. _


	3. Please

Here we go guys, another chapter :D Also for those who can't follow along its pretty simple, the stuff in italics happened in the past and the rest is happening in the present :D

* * *

Puck clearing his throat from the couch shocked her back to the present and she regarded him cautiously. So much had happened since that first kiss, so much history was there floating heavily between them. He stood from the couch and stepped cautiously towards her.

"Rachel please." He said softly, unsure of whether or not to continue.

She looked at him and shook her head lightly, a solemn frown on her face. "Noah. Why are you here? I told you I never wanted to see you again."

He blinked once or twice but stayed quiet, unable to explain to her why he would go against her wishes, he wasn't ever one to speak about his feelings, his emotions kept caged away from everyone, even her. She had been the only one to even start to break down those walls and when she had, he had done the stupid thing and had hooked up with the next pretty girl who showed any sort of interest in the idea, and when she found out she had screamed at him for hours, cried until their were no tears left and forced him out of her life. It had taken him a solitary minute outside her door before he lost it, before he found the nearest bar and drowned the feeling of complete loss into as much liquor as his body could handle and then some.

They had been perfect, Happy. And at the first sign that things were going too well he had fallen back into old habits, and broken her heart. The worst thing about it being that he had promised her that if they were going to try to be together, he would always take care of her heart.

He remembered that night, the night they had moved from being more then just best friends, the night he had taken her in his arms and told her that as long as she'd have him he'd never let her go...

_After the kiss in front of her apartment, he had avoided coming back to the city for sometime, claiming to be too busy in Lima working on a screenplay. She had kept her distance as well, letting him come to her, and when her phone had finally rung, "Sweet Caroline" playing over the tiny speaker she had answered on the second ring, happily greeting him with her normal cheery disposition, as if nothing had ever occurred. _

"_Hi Noah!" Her voice was like a beautiful melody to his ears, and he realized just how much he missed just the sound of her talking to him. _

"_Hey Rae, How are you?" He had replied as nonchalantly as possible. _

"_I'm doing just fine, how are you?" Her reply came out in a rush and he laughed in response to the enthusiasm she was showing in talking to him. _

"_I'm alright. Mind if I come up?" _

_He could almost hear the smile in her voice, "You never have to ask Noah. You know you are always welcome here." _

_Moments later he stood outside her door the image of the last time he had stood there burned into his brain. As he lifted his hand to the knob, it swung open and she crashed into him, her tiny form entangling into his arms, before she looked up at him happily and cupped his face in her small fingers and pulled him down to her level. _

"_Please don't go that long without talking to me again okay?" Her eyes shone in happiness as she held his gaze, watching as he nodded in response, unable to speak at her sudden display of affection. _

"_Rae, I.." _

_She shook her head as he tried to apologize and leaned up on her tiptoes. "Don't ever apologize to me." And with that she closed the distance between them, her lips falling softly on his for a brief moment. _

_He had groaned at the contact, the months he had stayed away causing his heart to hurt, and here she was kissing him. He didn't think, only reacted wrapping her up in his arms and lifting her from the ground, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kept the kiss soft, not wanting to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. She sighed against him as they settled on her couch. Pulling away from the kiss, to intake a breathe. _

"_Rach. I don't want you to think you have to be with me." He breathed against her, his forehead resting softly on hers. _

"_Noah. Please...I want this." _

_Her words of encouragement were all he needed, as he pulled her to him to harder, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip begging entrance, which she quickly granted. As their lips and tongues danced together, the fight for dominance quickly beginning. As her nails slid against the sin of his neck, causing him to shiver and groan against her, his own hands sliding up and down her sides above her shirt once, twice, maybe three times before they slid underneath and flesh touched flesh. Her skin felt like flames against his fingertips and he almost had to pull back at the intense heat. As his fingers danced over her, she moaned into his mouth, her heart racing. _

_The sound of her moaning made his breath catch in his throat. That noise, was perfect. He growled against her his hands skimming down to wrap her legs around his waist, before he stood and began to walk them towards her room. When she showed no sign of protest, he moved unto her bed, laying her down beneath him his fingers playing against her thighs before moving higher over her waist, stomach, past her breasts, up her neck and entwining into her long chocolate hair._

_She pulled from his lips, gasping for much need air and his mouth quickly descended to the nape of her neck, licking and sucking, nipping against the small bits of exposed skin there, before moving to push her shirt up and off of her. His tongue lapping up her torso, as each bit of flesh was bared to him. The movements of his tongue on her elicited more sounds of pleasure from her, and he had groaned allowed and looked down at her. _

"_Fuck Rae. Are you sure this is okay? Because once we do this there ain't any going back." _

_She had looked up into his eyes, her's heavily lidded and nodded. "I've never been more sure Noah." _

He blinked, clearing his head of the images that swam and focusing on the task at hand.

"Why are you here Noah?" Rachel repeated again, a hint of impatience in her voice.

He looked at her and sighed, he had been hoping she would accept him with open arms, hoping but knowing far better, he said the only thing he could think of to say. "Because I fucked up Rae."


End file.
